The Island
by Dark Kyotoa
Summary: Peyo is a poor girl on vacation who accidentally stows away into Rockhopper's ship. How will she get back to her family? Rated K , rating may go up later though.
1. Whisked Away

**The Island**

Chapter One: Whisked Away

Disclaimer of love: I like totally don't own anything. CP is Disney's. (Even though this fanfic is very loosely CP based anyways.)

Author's Note: I've been in a writey-mood, and I really wanted to do something unique. Most people tend to write about the PSA/EPF, so I wanted to challenge myself. Also, ahead of time: I want to have one guy penguin/person/whatever really help out the main character, Peyo, but I can't decide who it should be. Should it be one of the characters that are already established in CP (Like Rookie, Gary, Sensei, etc.) or just a new character entirely? I fail, so I can't decide. So anyways, enjoy this, I suppose.

"Peyo, your father is calling you!"

I lie in bed, blinking slowly, remembering where I was. I was unfamiliar with the surrounding area, then I remembered; I was on vacation. I still felt groggy, and wanted sleep, but my mother's shrill cried discouraged that, so I pulled myself up.

"What, what is it?" I called from the hotel room. I changed out of my PJ's underclothing and put on some shorts and a shirt that was too long for me. I knotted it at my side and slipped on sickly green sandals. I looked in the mirror, making sure I looked presentable; long, black hair, dark, almond shaped eyes, and freckles. I coughed as I put my hair in a half-hearted ponytail, but a few wisps of hair escaped the ponytail and fell to the sides of my face. I opened the door to find my father, a strong man in his 40's, smiling at me.

"I just set up something for us to do! You know the beach, the one that's a couple of miles that way?" He pointed north, visibly excited. "We're going on a boat ride. We're gonna spend the day at West Falkland, just you and I."

I raised my eyebrow, impressed. I was glad that he was so thrilled over the trip. This was our family's first vacation in years. My dad was a hard worker, but our family is large. There's my mother, my father, my older brother Jaime, my older sister Kitori, my younger sister, Angel, my father of course, and I. It was difficult to raise enough money to actually go anywhere and even buying a few common things like iPods and cell phones had proven difficult. Luckily Kitori had won one of those cereal sweepstakes. "See if you've won a cruise around the world! See details inside." Bam. All of our expenses were paid for by Star Pops Brand Cereal. The cereal wasn't particularly great, but hey, a vacation is a vacation, right? We had already been to a nice resort hotel in Mexico, and now we were at East Falkland Island in Argentina. Next were a few other places, but hey, we had time. It was summer, after all.

"But Pablo, you said you'd spend the day with Angel today," my mother contested. My dad frowned and I sighed. I was looking forward to going.

"I completely forgot…" he said. He slumped over and whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you what, Peyo. You can go on that trip by yourself. After all, there's a tour guide there and everything. You're a growing girl, I'm sure you'll be fine. You've always said you wanted to be more mature, so you can go without me. I feel I've been neglecting you, though, so tomorrow we'll do anything, just name what you wanna do."

I nodded, giggling a little. My mother didn't notice. "Okay, Peyo, just go north a couple of miles until you reach the beach. There's a jetty that leads to a ship. It's pretty rustic looking, so take note of that. It'll take about an hour to reach the island, so just relax and wait for a while. Then, go nuts." I laughed at that last part. "Go on, go before your mother notices. Take your bag, too."

I ran out of the hotel room and downstairs. I smiled like an idiot the whole way, zooming past men on bicycles, children with little Argentine treats, taking note of the foliage. I reached the beach, where there were a few people relaxing and getting sunburned. I walked around on the beach, and shrugged. I realized that I didn't really know what the ship was like. I walked east for a while, away from the tacky tourist regions, vendors, and so on. I let my mind wander, not taking heed of where I was going. Eventually, I stopped at a jetty, painted a pure, clean white. I turned my head a bit, noticing that this was farther away from the other areas. There were a few trees in the area, which was strange, considering that most of the island was flat grazing lands. The bark of the trees was untouched, and litter was nonexistent. I lived in a ghetto part of the US, so an untainted area like this was rare, if not impossible to find.

There was a small ticket booth that sat on the jetty, with a sign above it saying "Tours." A man slept inside the booth, but I didn't mind. My dad (courtesy of the cereal company) had already bought a ticket for me in advance, so I thought looking at the booth would be pointless. I walked onto the old ship, but sensed something was wrong. I looked around and noticed a few people on the ship, gazing at the different parts of the ship. A hardened captain stood proudly in front of the wheel, alongside a mischievous-looking cat with red-tinted fur. I rolled my eyes over how typical he looked and approached him.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" I said. He raised a thick, black eyebrow. His suit seemed like a stereotypical pirate outfit; a red coat with a white shirt underneath. It seemed like something the red-coats would wear, only without the big X on the front.

"It be around a quarter to 9. I'm about to set sail in about 15 minutes."

"Great! Well, can I go down there?" I pointed to a set of double-doors on the floor, opened and beckoning.

He seemed unsure, but finally gave way to my pleading eyes. "Of course, me lass. Just don't take too long. We be about to set sail in a few."

I thanked him and went downstairs. I saw a few trinkets and the distinctive pirate gear. Hmm. Pirates in Argentina. I walked past a door labeled "Captain's Quarters" and down a hallway. I meandered through the bowels of the ship, studying each new item and such on the way. It seemed to take about ten minutes, but I didn't pay attention to the blaring voice upstairs, clearing the deck. About five minutes later, the ship rocked a bit and swayed, and I realized we had left. I blinked, noting that it seemed like there weren't many people there to begin with. I shrugged off the notion, but coughed nervously.

_It'd be comforting to see at least one person here… something doesn't seem right. The captain didn't even check my ticket…_ I thought. I faced a room with a light sign above it, simply naming the room "Bambadee's Quarters." I rolled my eyes, assuming that "Bambadee" meant something like Commoners in Spanish, or worse, ill person. I chuckled as I opened the door, seeing a hammock and a few knick-knacks in the room. I eyed the hammock, remembering that I hadn't slept much over the course of the night. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and lie on it. I smiled, relaxing as the hammock swayed lightly due to the boat's gentle rocking. I didn't realize it, but I fell asleep before no time.

"… Huh…"

I felt a soft, warm sensation on my skin during my sleep, but tried to ignore it. I wheezed as the fur became more determined, and heard a gentle mewing.

"… Mrow, mew." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stared back at a set of inquisitive brown eyes staring back at me brightly.

"Oh! Oh man!" I pulled myself up, recalling the day's events. "How long have I been out?" I looked around, and my eyes fell upon an old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It read 5:00. Considering this, I patted the cat, who curled down in my lap, whose expression seemed worried. I began to tremble and faced the dull horror of what had happened. I pulled the cat off my lap and opened the door, running down the corridors and upstairs. I ran out of the set of double doors and up onto the deck, the cat following me the entire way. The sun was already low in the sky, a faint orange tint. The deck was empty of people, save for the elderly captain steering the ship. He hadn't noticed me. I ducked down instinctually. I thought it would be best if he didn't see me just yet.

After crawling back downstairs, I tried to fight tears. The wrong boat. I got on the wrong freaking boat. It was so obvious it was the wrong boat, it was so freaking obvious, but I'm an idiot. Oh my god. I tried to blink away my tears and looked up at an old-fashioned lamp that hung from the ceiling. The cat sensed my frustration, and tried to comfort me, rubbing up against my side, but I shooed him away. I sniffled and slumped up into a ball.

_It's only a dream. Please, please wake up. It's only a dream…_ I repeated to myself in my mind. Then I heard a gruff, simple voice.

"Lassie, what are you doing in my ship?"

A/N: Okay, well that's the end of the first chapter.


	2. The Island

**The Island**

Chapter Two: The Island

Author's Note: I am finally updating…. Because I can. I still need to know about the guy one would like for the story, so yeah. Here's the second chapter. ^_^

The captain sighed, realizing the gravity of the situation. "Oh lassie…"

"I, uh, oh God." I trailed off, putting my head to my forehead. "How do I begin?"

"You don't. That's what." With those words, the captain walked across the deck, his shoes making a light "clack" with every step he took. He clapped twice, and a rope-ladder fell from the Crow's Nest, and he began to climb up.

I stared up at him, my eyebrows furrowed. "Hey!" He didn't say anything. "HEY! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

The captain looked down at me, and his eyes seemed to ask, _are you serious?_ "Well, miss, you were _supposed_ to get off the ship when I told you I was leavin'. But obviously you didn't." He continued up the ladder, and went into the nest. The captain began to pull up the ladder, but I grabbed it just before it came out of arm's reach.

"Now you wait one damn second! You didn't tell me you were an actual captain of some, some – pirate ship! What, I suppose you pillage villages and ransack houses just for kicks, too?"

His accent was suppressed, but I could pick out the words he had trouble with. "I assumed you were smart enough to tell this wasn't a dern tour boat!" I opened my mouth to retort, but he walked into the middle of the Crow's Nest and out of sight, releasing his grip on the ladder.

I began to climb, trying to ignore how high up I was. "Well, I apologize for that, but I have to get back to my family. So are you going to take me back, or not?" I noticed he was looking south using a telescope. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me.

"Hey. HEY!"

"Quit your blubberin'. Now, ya see that?" The captain rammed the telescope into my eye.

"Christ, that hurt!" I glared at the captain, who only smirked. It was then that I noticed the speck on the horizon. "Huh? What's that?"

"Penguin Island. That's where I "live," I s'pose you could say." He looked out at the horizon, almost lovingly, his voice calmer. "Not many people know about the place. People there descended from a long line of explorers that colonized the land. English men, me thinks. Anyways, they furgot 'bout the land, and now it's ours. It's nice, livin' out where no tourists can git to ya." His eyes flamed a bit as he took a quick glance at me. I shuffled uncomfortably.

"I, uh, eh he." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me remorsefully. "Sorry 'bout that. This ol' captain knows it ain't yer fault. Not entirely, anyways. I remember there was a lad lots like ye, named Bambadee. Nice fella he was." I remembered the plaque over the room I stayed in and coughed. It's always been a nervous tick of mine, coughing when nervous.

"Well, anyways, we're more than halfways there anyways. It'd be a waste to go back, anyways. I need to refill the gas on this here ship, and the mast can only take us so far so quickly."

"This thing's run on gas?"

"Why of course. How else'd we get from the Falklands to Penguin Island so quickly? I mainly live on East Falkland, but my heart still be set on Penguin Island as me home. I go back and forth, lassie. Anyways, to me point. We'll be at Penguin Island by 9. I'll refuel, and I'll sent you over to G's so he can get you back to the island faster than by boat. Twelve hours be a long ways, anyways. Need to head out soon, lassie?"

I thought hard, but I couldn't remember when I had to be back for the life of me. The experience had left me worn out, and I was still tired. Fed up with thinking, I simply said, "No, sir."

"Well, it'd be best to get ya back as soon as possible. Besides, I knows I won't be takin' ya back, goin' all that way jes to drop you off. What am I, yer driver?" He laughed a hearty, stong laugh, possibly more than he needed to. He slapped his leg while laughing, and I stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, well okay. Do you mind if I rest up in umm, 'Bambadee's Quarters' 'till we get there, mister, ummm…"

"Of course you can, lassie. And me name be Rockhopper. What about you, dearie?"

"Peyo. Just Peyo."

I felt something tickle my cheek. I woke from my (second) nap since my predicament began. I opened my eyes, but this time, instead of facing the gaze of bright chocolate eyes, I only saw the cat walking out the door. I looked up at the clock and saw that it read 9, just as Rockhopper predicted. The cat came back into the room and watched me, as if beckoning me to follow it. I put on my sandals and walked out, only to see Rockhopper waiting in the hallway, holding a thick maroon coat and leggings.

"What's this for? I thought we were going to an island."

"It's off the coast of the Arctic Circle, it'll be cold out." I nodded and went back into the room, closing the door for decency. I came back out dressed, and Rockhopper opened the double doors.

I gasped at the sudden coldness that absorbed me. I noted a frozen wonderland first. A weathered old lighthouse stood to my right, towering over the rest of the scenery. Snow was falling lightly, even in the middle of the summer. I looked up, unable to tell which specks of white on the velvet skies were stars, and which were snowflakes.

Then I noticed cheering. Lots of it.

"Rockhopper! Rockhopper"

"I need a background! Please!"

"Autograph? Huh? I'd like that, Rocky!"

I went to the edge of the ship and saw a massive crowd, anxious for the lowering of the bridge that would allow them onto the lumbering ship. Plenty of people were there, mostly children with the occasional parent. People dressed in bright, neon colors, but generally following the same pattern of a colored coat over a white shirt, and orange shoes, with the occasional varied checkered pair or tennis shoes. They all looked like penguins.

I tilted my head up and faced the old man. He smiled lightly. "Hey, if I said I was famous, ye might've gone as mad as them down thar. So, while I tend to the crowd, you head on over to the Sports Shop. Well, ask for G, tell him what happened. He'll understand."

I nodded. Rockhopper untied a rope and the bridge came down. The people tried to clamber up the bridge before it was even fully down, but suddenly stopped when they spotted me and all at once, the air grew still. The crowd seemed to see me for the first time, and I felt each pair of eyes watching, judging.

Finally, a high-pitched, innocent voice pierced the silence. "Mommy, who's that girl, and what's she doing on the Migrator?"

I laughed nervously. "Ah haha. Yeah. I, uh… Gotta go!" With that, I pushed past the crowd, down the bridge, and around each person. They all seemed too shocked to stop me, and even then, what would be the point? I hadn't done anything illegal, or "wrong." There would be no justification in doing so anyways. I ran through a clearing, slipping twice because of the sandals' lack of traction, but the third time I tripped, I pulled myself up and faced a building labeled "Sports Shop."

End of the second chapter. :3


End file.
